Alices' Grandaughter rewritten one shot
by AutumnPancakes
Summary: This is almost the same story but a litle diferent and a one shot, Please read! Perstonally I think it's much better....


Back TO WONDERLAND

_**Chapter one: Odd Morning **_

Jamie woke up to the sound of gonging of chimes from the parlor down stairs. It was 7:00, time for breakfast. She slunk herself out of her bed and dragged her feet on the ground all of the way to her bathroom. As she looked in the mirror, she saw that her long, fiery red hair was disheveled and distorted from tossing and turning in her bed in the night. "Oh, well," she said hazily, "I shall do my hair later, after breakfast, maybe." But she paused in thought, her mother would be very unsatisfied with untidy hair. She painfully brushed her hair, got on her clothes, and headed for the stairs. When she got there, she stopped and looked down. With her drowsy eyes it looked an dreadful long way down. She sighed and shuffled down the stairs and over to the dining table which was set for five. As she slinked over to the breakfast table, she realized that something was wrong… no one was there, not even the maids. When she walked into the parlor she saw that it was already noon, her family had by now gone out for the day. But how had they forgotten her? There weren't a lot of them to keep track of…. At least she got out of it. She hated going on outings with her mother. So she decided she would take advantage of this situation and went back to her bed room, took her hair out of the painful bun it was in, and put on her weekend clothes. First, she decided, she would read the book that her mother forbid her to read, her fantasy book. But her mother, being the way she was, thought it wasn't acceptable, so she got all of her books from her grandmother, whom Jamie was more similar to in personality and looks. So for an hour or so she sat on the window seat with the red cushion. Then the house got quite stuffy, and so she went out side, which was just as nice. She jogged over to the tree where the grass was softest, perfect for reading, although her mother would never stand for ground sitting, so she would gladly sit on the ground for that basis. After reading her book for a while she became dozy, and noticed that her book started to become non-sense. Then she heard a rustling in the far bushes. She squinted and saw that it was something very peculiar: _A white rabbit in a waistcoat._

_**CHAPTER 2: The Pursuit of the Peculiar Rabbit.**_

She said to herself, "How odd... A rabbit in a waistcoat?" She sat puzzled for a moment, but then as the peculiar rabbit began to hop off, she sprang up and followed the rabbit to the far back of her property, where a small forest was. Then the rabbit jumped down a rather large hole she had never seen before, leaving nothing behind, except for a ruby cufflink. Jamie trotted over to the hole to take a peek. The hole that the rabbit had jumped down looked much, much deeper than a rabbit hole should be. As she leaned to peek further, she bumped the cufflink, and in effort to catch it before it fell too far, she fell into the rabbit hole herself. Jamie attempted to scream, but found that couldn't. Next , to her surprise, her fall began to slow.__"Now _this_," she said, thinking out loud, "is _much_ more peculiar than a white rabbit in a waist coat..." After a while of falling, she started to think again."I wonder how far along I am? I have been falling for quite some time now... Maybe I will reach the earth's core? Oh, I hope that does not happen! I would think it so painful to burn to death. " She shivered at the thought and tried to think of things that did not include an odd and painful death. "And why on _earth_ would a rabbit be in a 

waistcoat?" But before she could persist her thoughts, she came to a soft landing in a dark blue room. Jamie took a look around. The white rabbit was heading towards a door. She rushed to it, but did not catch him in time. She tried to open the door, yet it wouldn't budge. She peeked through the key hole. "Excuse me, "he said, "but you'll need a key to get through, my dear"

"Oh, but rabbit, I don't appear to have a one! Can't you open it for me?"

"I'm sorry, but I…" He stopped in mid-sentence.

"What is it?" She said, with worry in her voice. After an awkward pause the Rabbit looked at the eye of which was looking at him. It seemed to familiar. He could never forget those blue eyes... "Alice?" he said with a certain hope.

"Who…who is 'Alice'?" she said, thinking he was confused with someone else.

"It has to be you, Alice, I know it is." He sounded sure about was he said about this "Alice". Then the rabbit's eye disappeared from the key hole and a moment after, the door opened from the other side.

_**CHAPTER THREE: Mr. Rabbit and the Tea Party**_

At first, Jamie couldn't see because of the change in lighting, but once she got used to the light she could see a stunning garden. This was an odd change in setting to her, for she had just been tumbling down deep and dark hole._ This is strange…_ Jamie thought, _this looks like… Wonder land? I wonder if… YES! There is the garden maze over there!...But it cant' be….._ Jamie's Grandmother had told her of a place called Wonderland as a bedtime story's. Btu this had to be a mere coincidence. Jamie was so deep in thought that she had almost utterly forgotten about the odd remark made by the rabbit until he spoke again. "My, my, Alice! What ever happened to your hair? Last time I saw you had a very different color... blonde, I think."

"Mr. Rabbit, um, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh, you always were the kidder Alice!" This caught her off guard and she snapped back into reality.

"Who is this 'Alice' that you keep speaking about? The only Alice I know is my grandmother Alice... But I sincerely doubt that she has any clue of…..._ wait_… " The rabbit merely stared at her in disbelief, unsure whether this girl was playing around or if his Alice had truly forgotten."Hmm, I suppose we shall see whether or not you really are who you say you are! Shall we?" Then he stretched out his arm towards her. She took it, bewildered, still, at the rabbit's odd behavior, but took it anyways to be polite.

"Mr. Rabbit, sir, I don't believe we have been properly introduced! May I please ask you name?"

" Just call me Mr. Rabbit as you have, Alice."

"Well, Mr. Rabbit, I'm Ali-……Jamie, and I am pleased to meet you!" Jamie giggled at the thought of meeting such a proper rabbit. "Then I have one more question for you, sir. Where _are _you taking me?" By this time they were already out of the garden, walking –or hopping, rather-- arm in arm.

"Well, where do you think we are going, Alice?" Jamie huffed at being called Alice again, and for the first time she came to this place, she looked down at what she was wearing: A yellow tea dress that poofed out from the waist down (to her knees) with black lace around the sleeves and hem, black stockings that went to just below the knee, and black comfortable dress shoes "Why," she said, "we seem to be going to a... a rather mad tea party!" She seemed quite proud of herself at the discovery, but then realized that she had _remembered_ a mad tea party rather than _thought_ of it….

"You, Alice, are correct." A few moments later they came across a wide clearing with a grand table with 20 place settings. One thing though, was that there were only three persons at the table. She began to wonder who the other 17 place settings were really for. An odd looking man with a large nose and a hat generous in size, marked 10/6, was yelling at the two other table occupants saying, "Well, are you imbeciles just going to SIT there, or are you going to move down so that I can get a new cup? You all must know by now that I HATE doing the dishes, that's what YOU are here for!" Jamie pondered this man's rudeness for a while... Then began to speak "Sir I don't think that it's very proper to speak to these poor--", but alas, she was cut off by the hatter's mad raving.

"And who are you to be speaking missy? I believe I reign high over this party!!" He paused and said, "Wait...Do I believe my old eyes? Could it be?" He squinted his eyes at Jamie and walked over to her. "Alice?" he said. She then felt quit uncomfortable and frustrated.

"No, No, **NO! **Why are both of you calling me Alice?" She said, annoyed. "Must I keep repeating myself?? My name is Jamie! " Then the Hatter argued, "Your anger over my impolite manner! And your blue eyes, nobody has blue eyes like yours, my dear Alice, it _must_ be you. Have you amnesia? do we need to take you to a hospital? Wait... there is no hospital..." He continued in his insane rambling way, "Wait.. what _is_ a hospital?" Then Jamie got quite frustrated with his rambling and yelled, "IS EVERYONE HERE MAD?!" Then there was an awkward silence and everyone, in unison, said "Yes" quite plainly. The young, female Cheshire cat began speaking "You know Alice, I do believe that my father and yourself have been over this before." She slowly began fading away. "Remember? Hahahaha…mmmm…." Jaime's attitude turned as far south as imaginable and her eyes showed her aggravation. Then the March hair said, trying to fix the situation of "Alice's" forgetfulness, "Perhaps it mould be _helpful_ if we all introduced our selves, and then, maybe our Alice will remember?" Jamie rolled her eyes at being called "Alice" yet again. "I am the March Hare. Who may you be, my dear?" At this Jamie calmed down a bit. She curtsied and said, " I am Jamie Carolynn, and who might you three be? "

"Well I," the man with a large nose said, "my dear, am the MAD Hatter! AH HAHAHA!! "

"I can see that..." she replied.

"What's THAT supposed to mean young lady?" he retorted with his large nose held in the air.

"Well, sir... I was merely mentioning the large hat on your head. And of course, you said it yourself, you _are_ mad." The last member of the party broke in. "Hey! You all forgot me!" The Cheshire cat extended her paw for a friendly handshake, but she came across the wrong way and her paw spread through the air and landed right in The Mad Hatter's tea. "Caprice! You landed your paw in my tea!!" the 

Hatter complained "What on Earth do you think you are doing? This is improper and a disgrace to Alice!! What is wrong with you?" Caprice, the Cat, looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Mr. Hatter. I'll give you my tea if you wish" Jamie sighed, this was far too much excitement than she wanted "Nonsense!" Jamie butted in. "I will not here of it! Don't worry Caprice, there are several other place settings for you to choose from! Please, come sit with me"

"But you have not sat down yet!" said The March Hare. She sighed with relief at the Hare's remark, "Thank you Jamie," Caprice replied, "But I wouldn't want to anger Mr. Hatter any more than I already have..." She sighed with relief at the Hare's remark, "Thank you Jamie," Caprice replied, "But I wouldn't want to anger Mr. Hatter any more than I already have..."

"That's right! I almost forgot that I was even standing up! How silly of me. I take it The Hatter is in charge of seating then? Mr. Hatter where would you like me?" The Hatter made seating changes so elaborate it is difficult to get into, I'll just say that Caprice sat at the opposite end of the table from Jamie, The Hare on top of the table, the Hatter stayed where he originally was, and Mr. Rabbit ended up on the ground. Once in her seat, Jamie yelled out at her sudden realization to Caprice's comment, "Why, Caprice! You've called me by my name! Thank you ever so much!"

"Wait, what did I call you again?"

"Why Caprice, you called me Jamie, of course!"

"Why on earth would I call you that?" At this Jamie was very confused.

"……. Because it's my name..."

"But Alice, if your name _is_ Alice, _how_ can it be Jamie? I'm' confused" Jamie got quite frustrated again, but decided: "If they will not call me by my name, then maybe I should just let them call me what they wish..." But realizing she wanted no more distress, decided she might want to wonder a bit more.

"Excuse me, but I think I should take my leave now, I wish to see the rest of this place."

"Alright, Alice." They all said in unison again.

"Good bye!" She waved at them and left the tea party.

**CHAPTER FIVE: Royalty **

Jamie walked off of the clearing and into a thin forest and walked, for what seemed like hours, until she came upon a marvelous maze of bushes. As she looked from side to side, she saw more garden.

"Hmmm…" _, _She said,"Which way should I go? Left is a garden, the same with the right." Jamie paused and then said, "But... _forward _is a maze." She looked from side to side again, and, being the curious girl she was, jogged forward into the maze. After a few minutes, she began to get somewhat thirsty, seeing as she never really touched her tea(since it was green and blue…). As she approached another rounded corner, she saw a fountain with red fluid spewing from it's spouts attached to the bush wall, and a table 

next to it with small glass cups. She walked to the fountain and noticed a small sign beside the fountain saying "Drink Me" and turned her head to one side. She walked a few steps to the table and picked up an etched glass, dipped it into the flowing liquid, and pulled it out when it was full. As she held the glass in front of her face, she thought, "_Bottoms up_!" and gulped it down. When the glass was empty she thought to herself, "_That's peculiar, it's red…but it tastes of chocolate!_" She then felt a tingling sensation and closed her eyes, she was becoming dizzy. The maze was spinning, becoming more confusing than ever. The next thing she knew she felt a great thrust against her body: two hands. She fell to the ground with a _**KA-THUMP**_. Jamie picked her head up and looked around to find another girl on the ground next to her.

"What are you doing!?"

"I'm so sorry, I'm trying to get out of tutoring for the afternoon"

"I see…"Jamie said, understanding. The other girl smiled. "How about we play some Badminton!"Jamie was baffled, it was such short notice. "Well, let's introduce ourselves before we start, my name is Jamie, and yours? " she curtsied. The strange girl spread her lips into a smile, "My name is Laurissia, Princess of Diamonds, Daughter of the Queen of Hearts. " Laurissia grinned, obviously proud of her title. Jamie felt her stomach turn, _Queen of Hearts._ "Then now we know each other!" She said, trying to cover her discomfort. Then they headed toward the ext, Jamie still doubtful. After the two girls walked through the maze for a while more, it opened up into a beautiful open area; and right in front of them, was a Badminton court with a golden net and silver rackets. "Come on!" Laurissia said, grabbing Jamie with her soft, gloved hand and pulling her to the opposite side of the court. She picked up the racket from the racket holder along with Jamie and fumbled around for the birdie but found none. "So were is the birdie?" Jamie asked.

"Oh it should be here any moment now..." Laurissia put her hand to her head and looked to the sky, as if looking for something. _In the sky?_ Jamie thought, _Why would a birdie be in the sky? _But her thoughts were interrupted as she saw a small bird diving for her racket. "What in the WORLD!" Jamie yelled in surprise. After a few seconds of freaking out she saw the birdie and, with out thinking, swung her racket and hit the bird in defense. A moment after Jamie felt the force on her racket she looked out from behind it and saw the birdie flying up into the air, wings flapping rapidly.

"What was THAT supposed to be!?" Jamie yelled in half anger and half fright.

"That was the birdie, of course!"

"Larrissia, I don't think this is the game for me. How about I stand on the side while you and another friend play?"

"No, I will not here of it! I'll have a tutor meet you here at two," and the princess skipped off through the maze. _Now's my chance! I can get away_. And with that thought, Jamie dropped the racket 

where she was and sprinted into a forest on the side of the castle. She didn't stop running until she reached a narrow path, where the forest thinned out.

**Chapter Six: The Fall in the Fungiferous Forest **

The new forest that Jamie was pacing through was very different from the last. This one had no trees, but was actually denser except for the path she was walking on. This forest was made of _giant mushrooms and toadstools._ Yet again Jamie was caught in a memory as she walked along the path. _"And there was a thick forest of mushrooms." Alice told young Jamie as she was drifting off to sleep."Grandmother, were the mushrooms small?"_

"_No, they were enormous! Towering over other trees in other forests!" Grandmother Alice smiled, as if remembering. _

"_Wow, Grandma! What was the forest called?"_

"_The __Fungiferous Forest, of course!__" They both giggled together and Jamie fell asleep with a smile on her face._

Jamie stopped in her tracks. "The Fungiferous forest…." She whispered under her breath in disbelief. Her thoughts whirred and flew through her mind. _The Fungiferous Forest, the Queen of Hearts, the tea party, the garden maze..._ It then the fact hit her like a solid punch. This placewas _real_, and her Grandmother…… was Alice. Then as she took another step, she found there to be no ground upon which to step. She fell forward for the second time that day into another hole. This time she was scared, and screamed piercingly into the dark. She fell for a much longer period of time this second hole. She began to feel alone and frightened, she thought that she saw faces in the dark, but dismissed the idea. Why was she feeling like this? She had been happy at the tea party…. Just as tears began to trickle from her eyes, she closed her eyes and felt pushing and pulling from little hands. She opened her eyes to find her little sister, Amorette. "Jamie," she said in her little five-year-old voice, "wake up. Mother has been looking for you and she has gotten quite upset. Where have you been, Jamie? " Jamie smiled weakly at her young sister. "Wonderland," was the one word she said with eyes wet. As she sat up to walk back to the house, she never realized the white piece of paper marked 10/6.


End file.
